Comfort
by starlight howl
Summary: When Aleaha goes to Cross Academy, well let's just say she's about to get her broken heart fixed... By Aidou! Rated M for possible Lemon later Aidou/ OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of its Characters. I only own Aleaha.

A/N: this is a story about Aidou Hanabusa and an OC. Contains a eventual Lemon, do not read if you don't like. This is my first fanfic and constructive critisism is welcome. I have no Beta so there may be mistakes

Name: Aleaha Koroso

Age: 17

Speicies: Level B (Aristocrat)

Gender: Female

- 3-

Starlight Howl

Chapter 1

My heart's aching. It hurts worse then ever before. I have disappointed my family. Now they are sending me to Cross Academy... Oh how they've held this threat over my head for years... Now they've had enough. Its not like I don't like my vampire heritage. I just simply like humans more than other vampires? Is that so wrong? Then again maybe going to cross academy will be good. There are humans and vampires. Perhaps they don't fully hate me?

As we got to the gates, we were met by both the headmaster, and Kaname Kuran... This both calmed me and frightened me. The mighty Kuran prince, that has been all to quick to reject my family's attempted arranged marriage proposal, made me nervous while at the same time the headmaster's presence calmed my fears of being humiliated... At least for the mean time...

"Hello, you must be Aleaha Koroso." The headmaster greeted.

"Yes." I smiled, not showing the nervousness I felt inside.

"Welcome to Cross Academy." He responded.

"Arigato." I thanked.

"You're very welcome. Come with me and we'll get you registered." "Okay."

After I was registered and given my room key and schedule, Kaname led me to the Moon Dorms. An awkward silence filled the halls as we walked. Hardly anyone was out and those who were, were busy doing homework or reading... He led me to room: MD15, offered me a weak and empty welcome and then walked away. The bastard.

The next night came too early, and I quickly changed into the Night Class uniform and pulled my long brown ringlettes into a ponytail. After that I grabbed my room key and books, and headed down to the lobby. All of my new school mates stared at me and then at Kaname. Kaname nodded and they all relaxed. Some even smiled... I smiled back and walked down the stairs. They all introduced themselves and asked me questions of where I was from, my name, how old I was, etc. All it took was a wave of Kaname's hand to disperse the crowd. He walked up to me and smiled. I internally wondered what was up with this guy... Not to long ago he looked at me as if I was garbage. Now he looked at me amused. "Welcome, if you will follow me, I shall lead you to class." He said waving me to follow.

The Day Class went nuts as we walked out the gates. I winced at their volume and accidently bumped into the boy who had introduced himself as Aidou. He looked at me and smiled, " a bit frightened are we?"

I shook my head and blushed, "No, they're just so loud..." He smiled and resumed walking. I felt Kaname and his sister Yuuki flank me. I looked at the two of them and they merely led me into the main building where we would be attending classes.

"Welcome to Cross Academy." Said the teacher as I walked in.

"Arigato, sensei." I replied, bowing slightly.

"You'll take a seat by Hanabusa."

A/N: ok so how'd you like it? I tried to hint a little affection from Aidou... But I might have failed. And sorry for any OOCness. Please rate and review please. If I get 5 I'll post the 2nd chapterm thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of its Characters. I only own Aleaha.

A/N: this is a story about Aidou Hanabusa and an OC. Contains a eventual Lemon, do not read if you don't like. This is my first fanfic and constructive critisism is welcome. I have no Beta so there may be mistakes

Chapter 2

Now sitting in class was suprisingly different... It was wild and crazy as it had been in my other school, but rather a calm and tranqual. This unnerved me.

Never in my life had things been calm. Sure you had when everyone was asleep, but even then you could here the servants rushing around with their daily chores. So not hearing anything but the scritching of pen on paper made me nervous and on edge.

A note was pushed to me by the boy who sat next me... Aidou? Was that his name?

**Are you ok? **It said

**I'm fine. **I scribbled back, pushing it back to him.

He looked at it and then nodded. Going back to doodling on his journal.

I sighed quietly as I finished taking the test over Chemistry. After all, I was only a sophmore. This made me want to cry! Two years of high school to go. High school seemed to be my personal living hell.

Thankfully I finished the test before the bell rang signaling the end of classes. I walked with the group yawning as we went. Ruka, walked up next to me and smiled.

"Hello~" She chimed

"Hi..." I answered back shyly.

"Look I know coming here mid semester is hard so I'm going to take you under my wing and show you the ropes." She smiled gently.

Now honestly I couldn't tell if she was sincerly being nice or if she was faking it and trying to impress Kaname.

"O- okay..." I stammered quietly. She softly giggled and lead me to her dorm.

_Time Skip_

Several weeks passed and I found myself being best friends with Ruka. Who introduced me to her cousins: Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou. The four of us became inseperable. Though me and Kain often had to break up disputes between Ruka and Aidou.

One day Ruka became ill and had to stay in her dorm. So Akatsuki, Hanabusa and I went to class as normal. A sudden russle in the trees caught my attention. Now normally it wouldn't, but on a windless day it was kind of weird.

"Damn it, Kiryu, cut it out!" I growled.

The figure came out of the trees, but it wasn't Zero Kiryu. In fact it was a Level E!

Okay sorry this chapter is short. I'm in the midst of a writers block. I'm posting even though I didn't get those 5 reviews. But hey. Whateves. But I BEG you! PLEASE REVIEW!

Love-

Starlight Howl.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of its Characters. I only own Aleaha.

A/N: this is a story about Aidou Hanabusa and an OC. Contains a eventual Lemon, do not read if you don't like. This is my first fanfic and constructive critisism is welcome. I have no Beta so there may be mistakes

Chapter 3

The level e glared at the three of us. Its malicious eyes threatening to tear us to shreds. The three of us all took fighting positions and prepared to attack. He lunged at me first slashing at my face and nicking my cheek. I kicked him into a tree and Akatsuki threw fire at it, just barely missing him. Aidou threw ice shards but again the level e dodged it. It came after me again and slashed at my throat trying to make a purchase but as I prepared for the inevitable I felt someone push me away and they fell on top of me while I heard flames errupt and then nothing...

I looked up and saw Aidou's ice blue eyes looking into my own emerald green eyes. His face just inches from mine. I blushed lightly and then he got off me.

I sat up and looked at the ashes of the level e, then looked over at my two friends. I stood up ignoring the fact that my knees were wobblely.

"Aleaha, you're bleeding." Akatsuki pointed out.

I touched my cheek and pulled my hand away, my fingers covered in sticky blood. I looked at my two friends and saw the red tinge to their eyes.

"Tell sensai I'm in the nurses office." I said walking away.

-Later On (Aidou's POV)-

"You like her, don't you Aidou?" Ruka asks after we told her what had happened to Aleaha.

"Of course not. She's like a sister too me." I retorted

"Ok well brother wants to kiss his little sister." She smirked.

"I do not!" I growled.

Akatsuki gripped me by the tie and made me look at him. "You like her. Now stop being a baka."

Just then Aleaha walked in... "What's going on?" She asked concerned.

Akatsuki released me and yawned. "We're just talking about the incident that happened earlier." He smiled.

"Oh... Yeah... That..." She murmured blushing slightly.

"All that matters is that you're safe Aleaha." Ruka comforted looking at her best friend.

"I'm fine. The scratches have all healed and didn't leave any scars so I'm good." Aleaha smiled.

'Thank god they didn't rat me out!' I thought to myself. Do I like Aleaha? Yes. Am I going to tell her... Maybe. Am I going to do it today? Hell no!

Aleaha smiled at Ruka who pulled a twig out of her black hair. Aleaha was very... Gorgeous. Her pale skin and green eyes stood out from her black hair. She was short, even shorter than me and I'm short. Thin, almost athletic, but still looked soft, and she looked delicate. Which over time I had learned she isn't...

"Aidou? Can I talk to you?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah, sure." I responded as she walked out the door and into the hallway out of ear shot of the others.

"I wanted to thank you for pushing me out of the way. And to tell you that..."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

So did you like? Sorry for it being a short chapter and Oooh bad me for giving ya'll another cliffie but hey it keeps ya interested doesn't it? Please review!

- Starlight Howl


End file.
